Finest Kind
by Scarecrow
Summary: Hey, chapter 4 soon to come. It'll be a little angsty, but nothing I'm sure ya'll can't handle. Sorry it's been so long since my last update, AP World History is fun but demanding. A new nurse at the 4077th catches Trapper's eye. Please r&r. thanks.
1. A New Arrival

A/N: I do not own the M*A*S*H characters. This is a work of fiction. No infringement upon copy write was intended.  
  
Please be gentle on me, this is my first fan fic. Reviews are welcome, and please feel free to submit suggestions. This story is dedicated to one of my best buddies, LadyAvalon02. You don't let me get away with anything do you? Thanks for all those times you encouraged (or forced, whatever) me not to drop a story. Good luck with Georgie, Paulie, and Ben!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Whose she?" Trapper inquired, tilting his head a little to indicate a stunning young woman standing beside a jeep outside of Henry's office.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope she's here to stay." Hawkeye replied looking up from his martini glass.  
  
"Amen, I could spend a lifetime getting to know that body."  
  
"You're sick! Don't you two have any respect for anything?" Frank exclaimed from his corner of the Swamp.  
  
"Of course we do Frank, we respect good booze and easy women." Trapper replied.  
  
He and Hawkeye clinked their glasses in a triumphant toast as Frank stormed out of the swamp grumbling disgustedly.  
  
"Good one Trap."  
  
"Why, thank you Hawk."  
  
"You've certainly hit your stride. That's the fifth time in three days Frank's run out on us."  
  
"It's a gift. I'm gonna go see if our new friend needs someone to show her around our humble little compound."  
  
"Too bad the maid didn't come today. We don't want her to get the idea that we live like pigs."  
  
Trapper flashed his world-famous smile and strolled over to the beautiful young woman who was now talking to Radar.  
  
"Do you need any help with your bags Ma'am?"  
  
"No thanks Radar. I can carry them myself. You could point me in the general direction of my tent though, if you don't mind."  
  
"I'd be happy to do that for you." Trapper offered politely.  
  
"Thank you, Captain." She responded, obviously pleased.  
  
He lifted her bags from the back of the jeep before she had a chance to object, and began walking in the direction of her tent. "I don't believe I caught your name back there." He said as she fell into step beside him.  
  
"Captain Casey McGuire." She greeted. "And yourself?"  
  
"Trapper John McIntyre."  
  
Casey laughed good-naturedly. "Ya'll aren't much for formality here, are you?"  
  
Trapper turned to her for a moment and replied honestly. "No, I guess we aren't. I'll warn you now Casey, regular Army types usually don't last long around the 4077th."  
  
"That's good to hear. I'm not a regular Army type, I'm a Marine. I think I can handle just about anything ya'll can throw at me."  
  
"I like you." Trapper announced with a twinkle in his eye and an approving smile. "You've got spunk and you know how to handle yourself."  
  
"Thank you. It's nice to know I'm making a good impression on my first day."  
  
"You're gonna get along great with the rest of the camp." He assured her as he placed her bags on her cot. "How would you like a guided tour of the camp?"  
  
"I'd love it."  
  
"Good, come on. Our first stop is the Mess tent. I have good news and bad news regarding this destination. Which do you want first?"  
  
"Let's go ahead and get the bad news out of the way first."  
  
"Ok, the bad news is that after eating in there you may need medical attention. The good news is that you're surrounded by doctors, nurses, and corpsmen who are immune to its effects."  
  
"Thank the Lord." Casey commented entering the Mess tent and following him through the line.  
  
"What is this?" A man in front of them asked in a disgusted yet thoroughly amused tone.  
  
"The orange stuff is refried beans and the green stuff is peas." Igor replied.  
  
"Let me guess, these beans have been refried through the generations since the Civil War."  
  
"This is disgusting. It's got to be against even the Army's regulations." Trapper quipped as Igor filled his tray with food.  
  
"Hey, don't blame the server. I didn't cook it. If you want to complain go to the cook." Igor replied defensively.  
  
"We might just do that." Trapper threatened jokingly.  
  
Trapper and Casey walked over to a table and sat down across from the man who had been in front of them in line.  
  
"Casey, I would like to introduce you to one of the finest surgeons in Korea, and one of my best friends in the world. Hawkeye, this is Captain Casey McGuire of the United States Marine Corps."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Hawkeye." Casey greeted happily.  
  
"It's always nice to meet a beautiful woman. So, what's a Marine doing in a M*A*S*H unit?"  
  
"I get asked that all the time. The answer is, I'm a nurse. I've been working in Tokyo since I was called over here, and when they told me they were shipping me off to a M*A*S*H unit, where my skills would be better appreciated, I requested a transfer here because of your record and reputation."  
  
"You know, you're not the first Marine we've had here. You should meet my girlfriend. The two of you would get along great. She's a stubborn Jarhead much like yourself."  
  
"That was awfully rude of you." Casey joked. "How do you know all Marines are stubborn?"  
  
"I'm dating one." He replied matter-of-factly. "If the men in combat are anything like the women in relationships I wouldn't be surprised if we won this war in not time flat."  
  
Just as Casey was about to make a wisecrack about Hawkeye's remark an announcement began blaring over the PA.  
  
"Attention all personnel, attention all personnel. Incoming choppers, I repeat, incoming choppers. All available staff to the OR."  
  
"Damn!" Hawkeye exclaimed slamming his fork down on his tray. "Welcome to the 4077th. Not the best way to start your first day, but it's easiest if you jump in head first."  
  
"Come on Casey, I'll show you to the OR so you can scrub up." Trapper sighed dejectedly.  
  
He placed his hand lightly between her shoulder blades and ushered her through the door and towards to hospital ahead of him.  
  
"This is our world Case." Hawkeye announced grimly, indicating the many stretchers lying in the middle of the compound.  
  
"The average age of these boys is nineteen. Some never make it to twenty." Trapper added laying his hand on one of her shoulders.  
  
"They're not boys." She corrected softly. "If they're old enough to die for other people's freedom, then they're old enough to be considered men."  
  
"How right you are." Henry sighed from behind them.  
  
"Oh, hello Henry. Casey McGuire, this is our commanding officer, Colonel Henry Blake." Trapper said.  
  
"Now what was that for?" Henry exclaimed feigning indignity. "You two never use rank. What's the big idea?"  
  
"You don't use rank around here?" Casey queried.  
  
"Not unless it's absolutely necessary." Hawkeye informed her.  
  
"Well then, it's nice to meet you Henry." She beamed holding out her hand.  
  
"The feeling's mutual." He assured her with an interested gleam in his eye.  
  
"Now Henry, we have wounded to tend to before you start wooing her." Trapper teased.  
  
"Yeah, Henry, we saw her first!" Hawkeye added sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Alright get over here and help with triage, McIntyre. Hawkeye, take Casey in and get scrubbed up so you can help in the pre- op." Henry ordered.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe they expect surgeons to work under these conditions!" Frank whined after twelve hours of surgery.  
  
"Frank, quit complaining. Twelve straight hours of surgery is bad enough without having to listen to you." Hawkeye replied from across the room.  
  
"We can't even get decent assistants." Frank continued, receiving an icy glare from Margaret. "Except for you, of course, Major."  
  
"Most of these boys wouldn't survive if we didn't have the expert assistance of our nurses, Frank. Keep that in mind before you insult them again." Henry warned.  
  
"Yes Sir." Frank whimpered.  
  
"Klinger, we need another unit of whole blood over here!" Hawkeye called.  
  
"I'll be right there, Sir." Klinger replied.  
  
"I'm done here." Trapper announced. "Bring in another contestant."  
  
Klinger and another corpsman rush in with a badly wounded young soldier. "This one's bad, Captain. He's got multiple chest and belly wounds."  
  
"Hawk, are you almost done over there?" Trapper called to his friend.  
  
"Close for me would you, Sugar?" Hawkeye asked his nurse.  
  
"Yes Doctor." She replied, winking at him.  
  
"What do you need Trap?" He moaned sleepily.  
  
"I'm gonna need your help with this kid. He's got some pretty bad chest wounds and you're the best thoracic surgeon in Korea. Casey, could you assist? This'll be good experience for you."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Hawkeye sighed distractedly, examining the wounds. "Put him under. Let's get this over with."  
  
"I object to this Colonel!" Frank protested. "They cannot risk a soldier's life to teach a new nurse the ropes!"  
  
"Frank, worry about your own patient! Casey is one of the best nurses over seas! That young man is in good hands." Henry snapped back at him.  
  
Ignoring Frank's grumbling they began working feverishly to save the young man lying before them. After twelve more hours and four pints of blood Trapper closed the last incision and ripped off his gloves.  
  
"Casey, are you ok?" He asked her worriedly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just exhausted. Ya'll did fantastic work."  
  
"We only did what was necessary to keep that kid alive." He replied modestly.  
  
"It was incredible."  
  
"We're done here, bring in another one." Trapper called.  
  
"Trapper, Casey, go take a break. Ya'll have been on your feet for twenty-four hours. You're the only two who haven't left the OR since the casualties started arriving." Henry observed.  
  
"Alright Henry. Come on Casey. How about we go get some coffee?" Trapper yawned, turning to Casey.  
  
"I think I'm too tired to swallow." She mumbled jokingly.  
  
"She wasn't joking about being tired." Hawkeye announced as Trapper stepped forward to catch Casey's sagging figure.  
  
"No, she certainly wasn't." Trapper agreed scooping her into his arms and moving to leave the OR.  
  
"Here, let me get that for you, Sir." Klinger offered holding the doors as Trapper carried Casey out and set her gently on a spare stretcher.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Casey. You did good work." He whispered as he sat down next to her and gratefully accepted the cup of coffee Klinger held out to him. 


	2. Getting To Know You

"Wake up kids." Hawkeye called a bit too cheerfully. "It's time for war."  
  
"Can't it wait a few more hours?" Trapper groaned, trying to snuggle deeper under the blanket Radar had covered them with sometime during their nap, and unconsciously tightening his arm around Casey's waist.  
  
"Sorry Buddy, the war waits for no man."  
  
"Hey!" Casey protested weakly from the stretcher.  
  
"-Or woman." Hawkeye added to appease her.  
  
"That's more like it." Casey mumbled, attempting to sit up, but getting pulled back by Trapper's grip on her waist.  
  
"You need a little help there?" Hawkeye offered, amused by her failed attempts to sit up.  
  
"No, I think I can handle it." She replied, smirking evilly.  
  
"This I've got to see!"  
  
The young woman leaned forward so that her lips were inches away from her captor's ear, and whispered something that, despite his best efforts, Hawkeye couldn't hear. Trapper John's eyes suddenly popped open in surprise. After a few more whispered words he released her from his grasp. She gracefully swung her legs over the side of the makeshift bed, and stood up, flashing Hawkeye the sexiest grin he'd ever seen before disappearing into the OR. The young surgeon turned back to his friend who was now leaning back against the wall with a very contented smile spread across his lips.  
  
"What'd she say?" He queried, trying his hardest to memorized the look on the other man's face for future teasing.  
  
"I think I'm in love." Trapper sighed only half joking.  
  
"What'd she say?" Hawkeye demanded, more interested than before.  
  
"She threatened me. I've never had a woman threaten me before. It was wonderful!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Good work Sirs." Radar announced, as Klinger and another corpsman carried the last man out of the OR. "That was the last of the wounded."  
  
"Does that mean we can go home now?" Hawkeye yawned dramatically.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sir." Radar answered, smiling broadly at the scene that lay before him. "How long's she been out?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes or so." Trapper replied, turning to look at the young nurse passed out on the operating table beside him.  
  
"She worked hard these past three days." Hawkeye added in awe.  
  
"She's a good nurse. We're lucky to have her here." Trapper agreed, staggering to the end of the table and rolling it, complete with nurse, out of the OR. Once outside, he scooped her up and began carrying her to her tent followed closely by Hawkeye.  
  
"Look at this beautiful day!" Hawkeye exclaimed, stretching. "We should go fill up the Still and take a couple of nurses on a 'picnic' of sorts."  
  
"I think I'll pass." Trapper replied, holding Casey a little tighter.  
  
"You're gonna waste a perfectly wonderful day like this?" Hawkeye inquired, studying his partner-in-crime a little closer.  
  
"Yeah, we just finished nearly three straight days of surgery. I'm just gonna go back to the Swamp, have a glass of gin, and hit the hay."  
  
"Ok, Trap. I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye." Trapper responded as Hawkeye walked off in the direction of the Swamp.  
  
"That's disgusting!" He heard Frank proclaim behind him.  
  
"Sleeping around with all the nurses! It's immoral!" Margaret added shrilly.  
  
"Why don't you majors go mind your own business?" Trapper growled back, too tired to bother coming up with an insult to throw back at them.  
  
"How dare you talk to a superior officer that way!" Frank exclaimed haughtily.  
  
"She fell asleep in the OR, I'm just taking her back to her tent. Afterwards I plan to go directly to the Swamp to drown all visions from the past three days."  
  
"You're nothing but an alcoholic!" He accused as Trapper reached Casey's tent and pulled the door open.  
  
Once inside, he laid her gently on her cot and adjusted her head so that it was positioned comfortably on the pillow. Looking around, he spotted a blanket folded up in a chair, and covered her up with it to fight off the early fall chill. As he tucked it up around her chin she began to stir.  
  
"Good night." He whispered sweetly, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "You did good work these past couple of days."  
  
"'Night Trap." She mumbled half asleep.  
  
He smiled to himself as he ran his hand back over her hair. Standing up from the side of the bed, he exited her tent and headed for his own.  
  
* * *  
  
Hawkeye returned from his picnic to find his best friend sleeping soundly across the Swamp. Smiling to himself, he filled a martini glass, and settled on to his cot with a pad and a pencil.  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
The past three days have been hell. The wounded have been pouring through the compound day and night. After thirty hours we were running out of blood, gloves, suture silk...everything but wounded. After forty-two we resorted to using the sewing thread Henry's wife had sent him to sew up wounds. After forty-eight we were performing the operations barehanded. Those of us who were lucky enough to sleep at all only got to do so for three or four hours out of seventy-two. The remainder of the staff got by with only one or two.  
  
But as always, by the grace of God, we found the light at the end of the tunnel. Her name is Captain Casey McGuire of the United States Marine Corps, and she has a body to die for. She's one of the best nurses I've ever met, a natural born Swamp Rat, at least a nine-and-a- half, and she has one of the best personalities I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know. Underneath all of the good humor and Marine training there lies a heart of gold. She's adjusting to life at a M*A*S*H unit with admirable ease considering that, before three days ago, she had been stationed at Tokyo General.  
  
She has an amazing work ethic, and literally works until she drops. After twenty-four straight hours of surgery, Henry had to order her and Trapper out of the OR, and Trapper ended up having to carry her out to a stretcher so she could rest. I think that he's taken a bit of a shine to her. Hell, every male in the camp has taken a liking to her. Even Henry has deviated from his usual round of nurses to sniff out a spot in her growing entourage. Of course, despite all of this attention, she has stayed close Trap's side since she got here. Those two are adorable together.  
  
I wish that I was back home with you right now, but I'm glad you're not here with me. Send my love to everyone, and tell them that I'll write again soon. Good-bye from everyone here at M*A*S*H : Henry, Radar, Klinger, Trapper and Casey, Margaret, Frank, and Father Mulcahy.  
  
Your Loving Son,  
  
Hawkeye  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what's your family like back home?" Hawkeye inquired casually, as he, Trapper, and Casey sat in the Mess tent.  
  
"I have a younger brother, Gavin, who I absolutely adore. He's the only man in my life at the moment. Besides you two that is."  
  
"Already adopting us I see." Trap observed, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I have a tendency to do that." Casey admitted shamelessly, flashing them her trademark smile.  
  
"So, how old is Gavin?" Trapper questioned, curious to learn anything he could about someone who meant so much to her.  
  
"He's nineteen now." She replied proudly.  
  
"Has he been drafted yet?" Hawk asked carefully.  
  
"No, he enlisted in the Marines about six months ago." She replied somewhat sadly.  
  
"Why the Marines?"  
  
"Oh, he and I had been talking for years about joining when we were both old enough. Well, when he turned eighteen he knew that he was going to be drafted anyway, so he went ahead and enlisted then."  
  
"What do you think about your baby brother being in a place like Korea?" Trapper wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't like it one bit. I worry that he'll get wounded, captured, or worse. Then again, I have to remember that a lot of people's baby brothers are over here. Every time we operate we're working on somebody's baby brother."  
  
"That's a sobering reality." Hawkeye agreed.  
  
They lapsed into silence then, reflecting on the events of the past four days, and their newfound friendship.  
  
"Excuse me-Hawkeye, Trapper-is this seat reserved?" Father Mulcahey inquired. Motioning towards the seat next to Casey.  
  
"Oh no, of course not Father." Trapper replied, shifting a little to face the priest.  
  
"Hello, I don't believe we've met." Casey greeted, sticking her hand out to him.  
  
"Oh, hello, my child." The Father shook her hand gently in response.  
  
"Red, this is our new Nurse, Casey." Trapper informed him.  
  
"Yes, I've heard a lot of good things about you from Colonel Blake and everyone else around here."  
  
"I'm sure you must be exaggerating Father. How could so many people know about me after such a short time?"  
  
"Your skills in the OR have earned you quite a reputation amongst the staff." Red assured her.  
  
Casey blushed furiously at this. "You're really too kind. I'm no better than the other nurses."  
  
"You'll see." Hawkeye told her confidently.  
  
* * *  
  
Casey sat next to the young man's bed checking his bandages and IVs.  
  
"Am I going to be ok, Ma'am?"  
  
"Of course you are, you'll be up and around in no time." She replied, laying her hand on top of his.  
  
"Would you sit with me, maybe we could talk a while? I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Sure. What's it like where you come from?"  
  
"It's beautiful. Every morning I was up before dawn helping Dad with the chores. We would stop working to watch the sun rise, and continue on through the day until it came time for it to set again. Do you know what it feels like to put in a full day's work and to crawl into bed at night and know you have another full-filling day ahead of you?"  
  
"Yeah," Casey replied, missing her brother more than ever. "I grew up on a farm too. My brother and I spent our summers working in the fields with our dad. We had every farm animal you could imagine." She shared, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" The soldier asked, concerned.  
  
"It's nothing, I was just realizing how much I miss my brother. So, tell me more about your place back in the States, and your family."  
  
"No, no, I wanna hear more about your family." He insisted, taking her hand in his. "What happened to your brother?"  
  
"He was sent over here to fight six months ago. I'm just worried about him; I don't want him to end up in a place like this. I'm not sure I could handle it if he did."  
  
"He'll be fine, Ma'am. What's his name?"  
  
"His name is Gavin McGuire, do you know him?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"He's in my unit."  
  
"Really? How's he getting along with everyone?"  
  
"He's the unit's pet. We all take care of him like brothers. Gavin'll be fine with those guys lookin' out for him."  
  
"Hey, do me a favor, would ya?"  
  
"Anything for Gavin's sister."  
  
"You keep an eye on him, and when you get back to the front, tell him I said hello."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." He thundered, accepting her request as a command and saluting as best he could from his prone position on the cot.  
  
"At ease Corporal." She ordered affectionately, patting him on the shoulder as she walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
"The boys were raving about you in post-op all afternoon." Hawkeye announced as he, Trapper, and Henry entered the Officer's Club, spotting her at a far table.  
  
"You have quite a way with the wounded, McGuire." Henry agreed, taking the seat next to her.  
  
"It means a lot to the soldiers who come through here to have someone to talk to." Trapper concurred.  
  
"I'm just trying to make their time here a little more comfortable."  
  
"-And God Bless you for it." Red commended, leaning over into the midst of the crowd and resting his hand on Hawk's back.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm not doing anything that any of you wouldn't do."  
  
"No, you're doing what we should all be doing. Unfortunately, we often neglect our duties." Trapper lamented.  
  
"You really do care about the young men that come through here don't you?" Henry questioned, studying his new nurse closely.  
  
"Yes, Sir." She replied, sitting a little straighter and looking him in the eye.  
  
"No need for formality Casey."  
  
"I'm sorry Henry, old habits die hard. Back in Tokyo my CO was your typical Marine Colonel. He didn't put up with much."  
  
"Trap and I would have had a few laughs under his command." Hawkeye grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I've seen you two at work so to speak. He would have knocked you on you seats. Of course, he did have quite a funny bone. When you weren't working his last nerve you would have enjoyed his company quite a bit."  
  
"You're not so 'regular army'-pardon the expression- yourself. How did you manage to get by with him?" Trapper queried.  
  
"He had a soft spot for me. He said I reminded him of his daughter." Casey smiled at this.  
  
"So, you got away with everything, did you?" Henry winked.  
  
"Not by a long shot. I had to do my share of push-ups."  
  
They all laughed at this admission.  
  
"A woman after our own hearts." Hawk and Trapp announced at the same time. 


	3. Someone To Watch Over Me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's a saying old says that love is blind  
  
Still we're often told, "Seek and ye shall find."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casey scanned the room hopefully as she sank into a chair in the back corner of the Officer's Club. The young woman had been hoping to see Trapper in the after-hours hangout, but tonight, he was nowhere to be found. With a disappointed sigh, she turned her attention back to her martini. It occurred to her, as she sat there, that she hadn't been away from his side since she had arrived three weeks earlier. Sure, they had been apart for rounds, showers, and to sleep, but what little free time they were able to enjoy had been spent together. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling her name.  
  
"Captain McGuire? Is this seat taken, Ma'am?"  
  
"No, please Radar, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you Ma'am."  
  
"You haven't seen Trapper around, have you?" She inquired hopefully.  
  
"Uh, no Ma'am, I haven't seen him since dinner." He replied taking a sip of his grape knee-high.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know where he might be would you?"  
  
"He's probably in the Swamp with Hawkeye. I think he said something about checking on some plans with a nurse." The Corporal blushed a little at this.  
  
"Plans with a nurse?" She repeated quietly to herself.  
  
"Yes Ma'am, that's what he said."  
  
"Thanks Radar. I have to go. I enjoyed talking to you. Maybe we could have drinks together again soon." She finished the last sip of her martini and hurried off.  
  
Radar just smiled to himself and took another sip of his knee-high. "She's got it bad."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind  
  
Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Casey swung open the door to the Swamp to find a bare-chested Hawkeye with a nurse clutched possessively in his arms.  
  
"Hawk, have you seen Trapper?"  
  
"Nope, he left about an hour or so ago." He replied, glancing up briefly before turning back to the young lieutenant wrapped up in his arms.  
  
"Do you know where he went?"  
  
"He might have said something about a hot date, but he didn't say where he was going. Do you need something?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to him about a few things."  
  
"Is it anything I can help you with?" He queried, forgetting about the previous object of his attention, and focusing more seriously on his friend.  
  
"No...no, that's ok."  
  
"Case...?" He called quietly across the tent.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some sleep. When he comes back, tell him he knows where to find me." With that, she turned and walked out into the night.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He's the big affair I cannot forget  
  
Only man I ever think of with regret  
  
I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She slunk back in the direction of what she had come to know in the last few weeks as home. The young woman knew she was being unreasonable, that they had never discussed feelings other than friendship, much less relationships. 'God, I always do this, I should know better than to assume things. He could never like me anyway, I'm not his type.' Tugging open her door, she stepped inside and knew immediately knew that she was not alone.  
  
"Trapper?" She questioned surprised.  
  
"Last time I checked." He replied, offering her his slow, easy grin.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be out wooing some nurse or another." Her voice held a nearly imperceptible touch of bitterness.  
  
"I'm here to woo you." He replied honestly.  
  
"Why?" She inquired, a little shocked by the intense look on his face.  
  
"You're beautiful, desirable, and you truly care about your work and the people around you."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Look around, this is all for you." He motioned broadly with his hands encouraging her to take a look.  
  
She stared into his eyes a minute longer and then shifted her gaze to take in her surroundings. To her delight and amazement the room was aglow with the many candles scattered around the tent. The light they emitted set a romantic mood and she looked wonderingly back at the man before her.  
  
"Why me?" She wondered aloud, feeling him watching her, but not looking to make sure.  
  
"Why me?" He said, wordlessly admitting that he had known about her feelings before she had realized them herself.  
  
"You're different." She shrugged helplessly. "You're wild; a free spirit. Most guys I know are tied down, they don't know how to have fun and kick back. Before I came here I'd never met two people quite like you and Hawkeye."  
  
Casey trailed off, finally meeting his gaze again.  
  
"There's more you want to say." It was more statement than a question.  
  
"You're right, there is." She nearly whispered. "You're handsome and carefree. You're...I don't know...unique. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're a real gentleman. There aren't many of those these days."  
  
The young doctor stood from his chair and made his way to where she was leaning against a tent pole.  
  
"You honestly think that?" He whispered, afraid that, if said to loudly, the words would damage the fragile spark that was forming between them.  
  
Casey closed her eyes for a moment before re-opening them and placing a slightly shaking hand on his smooth cheek. "Yes, I do."  
  
With that he leaned forward, cupping her face gently in his hands. The kiss was pure and innocent, nothing more than a brush of lips and air. There, however, was no mistaking the jolt of electricity that shot between them.  
  
"Now, shall we commence with the wooing?" Trapper murmured as they pulled away seconds later.  
  
"I must warn you," Casey teased in return. "I may be a sucker for well-muscled, dirty blond, curly-headed, men in uniform, but I'm not as easy to woo as you might think. I don't fall for just any man who fits that description."  
  
"Could you make an exception in this case?"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"It just so happens that this curly headed man in uniform has fallen for this curly-headed Marine and I'm afraid it might be terminal."  
  
"Mmmmm...I do suppose I could make just one exception."  
  
"I'm thrilled to hear it. Now, why don't you come over here and we can discuss tonight's itinerary over a glass of gin."  
  
He gracefully poured the contents of the pitcher into the two glasses and handed one to Casey. They clinked their glasses together in a silent toast.  
  
"This stuff tastes like lighter fluid!" She sputtered good- naturedly.  
  
"Don't worry, this is only the fifth glass you've had since your transfer. By the eighth or ninth your taste buds become immune."  
  
"That's nice to hear. You know, as bad as it tastes it's very smooth."  
  
"You're right, this morning was a very good year. I believe the Still is at the top of its game."  
  
The two sat enjoying each other's company for a few minutes before Casey broke the silence.  
  
"So, what's this I hear about an itinerary?" She queried.  
  
"I have the whole evening planned." Trapper replied simply.  
  
"And exactly where do we go from here?"  
  
"I'm going to seduce you." He boasted confidently  
  
"Oh, is that so?" She challenged half-heartedly.  
  
"You don't think I can?"  
  
"I never said that. I'm just wondering how you plan to go about doing this."  
  
"Well, I kinda figured this was a good way to begin." Leaning forward and rested his hand on the back of her neck pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
"That's a wonderful way to begin." Her voice was a gentle purr in his ear when they broke apart.  
  
"Good, let me try a few more things then."  
  
"Don't be afraid to go all out." She enthused. "There's no such thing as over-seducing."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
  
I hope that he turns out to be  
  
Someone who'll watch over me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hawkeye awoke the next morning to a tickling sensation traveling up his arm and across his cheek. There was someone in the cot beside him. A soft clump of shoulder length curls brush gently against his shoulder, and he knew immediately who it was.  
  
"Stop that!" He groaned half-heartedly, rolling over in hopes of escaping her attention. "Come on Legs, stop."  
  
"I'm not stopping until you roll over, open your eyes, and talk to me." She replied playfully.  
  
"I was up late last night performing a delicate operation on a critically lonely nurse!"  
  
"Well now, that's not my fault, it was your decision not mine." She teased, redoubling her efforts.  
  
"Ok, ok, I surrender!" Hawk relented, rolling over and pulling her across his chest.  
  
"That's more like it." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Now, what exactly was so important that you had to wake me up?" He questioned in the brotherly tone he always used with her.  
  
"I'm in love." She announced, flashing her trademark smile at him and nibbling slightly on her lower lip.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not capable of making that kind of a commitment." He kidded, receiving a slap on the shoulder for it.  
  
"Not with you. You're not even on my radar screen."  
  
"And why, may I ask, not?"  
  
"You're my big brother, that would just be wrong on so many levels."  
  
"I'll have to give you that one. So, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Trapper."  
  
Hawkeye thought about this for a minute before replying more seriously than before. "Does Trap know about this?"  
  
"Of course he does."  
  
"Did you talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah, he was waiting in my tent when I turned in last night, and we talked it out."  
  
"Did ya'll sleep together?" Hawk inquired knowing it was really none of his business.  
  
"You know better than that." She assured him.  
  
"But it wasn't all talk and no action was it?"  
  
"No," She admitted. "But it wasn't any worse than anything you've ever done with a nurse."  
  
"Oh, see, you're wrong there. When I'm with a nurse it's all action and no talk."  
  
"I've noticed." Casey mumbled.  
  
"So, you really love the infamous Trapper John." He mused.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" "No, but I can tell that he's in love with you too."  
  
"Did he tell you that?" The young nurse was curious now.  
  
"Not in so many words, but I've been watching the two of you since you got here. It's like you were made for each other."  
  
"That's so sweet. You're not gonna pull the over protective brother thing on me though, are you?"  
  
"I can't answer that, but I'll do my best not to."  
  
"Good. I'm gonna go find Trap. I'll see you at rounds." She kissed him once more on the cheek, and then she was through the door and out into the compound.  
  
He lay there for a few minutes thinking about the conversation they had just had. 'I hope Casey knows what she's getting herself into. Trapper's not exactly one for sticking around. On the other hand, there are always exceptions to the rules. Let's just hope this is one of them.'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
  
I know I could always be good  
  
Someone who'll watch over me  
  
  
  
...To my heart he carries the key  
  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
  
Some one to watch over me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
